


Вопрос цены

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World), вечером шут (thegamed)



Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [3]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC%20%D1%88%D1%83%D1%82
Summary: Ваня Рудбой захотел влюбиться.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829314
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Вопрос цены

**Author's Note:**

> Кстати, это совершенно канонный факт: https://youtu.be/VeFm8cX8uiA

Охра курит. Стряхивает пепел на стол прямо поверх листа меню — там одни только завтраки. Какой бы ни был час, где-то на Земле обязательно подают завтрак. Сейчас, например, в два ночи — в Австралии, Японии и Магадане. Бифштекс, зеленый картофель и бекон. Томленая треска и яичный шар. Копченый угорь, рис, овощи. Ваня в раздумьях.  
Охра курит. У него темная кожа и белые татуировки на ней. Лица под капюшоном не видно, но смутные очертания рта подсказывают, что такими зубами трудно жевать. Зато легко рвать добычу.  
— Все, что захочешь, — повторяет Охра уже в который раз и сам жмет на кнопку, вызывая официанта. — Но придется заплатить.  
Ваня много чего хочет — чтобы родители не болели, чтобы доставка пиццы приезжала за десять минут вместо часа, нормальное зрение, мира во всем мире, бабла лично ему. Выкупить студию, влюбиться, распродажу в «Стиме» и завтрак, пожалуй, все-таки австралийский. Пугает цена. Охра никогда не говорит заранее, а потом оказывается, что Ваня лишился Ани, планов на студию, Коляса, концертов и еще вещей, о которых он даже вспоминать не хочет, так это тяжело. Он и сам понятия не имеет, почему продолжает играть в этот странный обмен. Наверное, Охра настойчив. Наверное, Ваня азартен.  
— Влюбиться, — отвечает он, когда сделан заказ. — Но...  
Ваня поднимает указательный палец. Следует уточнить — ему ведь нужен не кто попало, но как же выразиться, подстелив мягкое со всех сторон, и не упустить чего-то важного? Или вдруг Охра сочтет все эти поправочки за дополнительные просьбы, и цена желания вырастет?  
Он думает долго. Ване нравятся носы, чуть приплюснутые на кончике, сладкие мягкие запахи, смотреть в чужую макушку. Чтобы сердце делало пыщ-пыщ и бум-бум. Чтобы всегда было, о чем разговаривать, и чтобы ему иногда готовили. Может, даже не иногда. Или проще от обратного? Ване хочется, чтобы не вызывали вопросов ни катка в доту, ни запах табачного дыма. Чтобы, когда он возвращается бухим в пять утра на родной пол на кухне, его за это не пилили так, будто ему и без того недостаточно плохо. Чтобы от него не хотели знакомств с теми самыми людьми. Чтобы это не закончилось так, как в последний раз. Чтобы не…  
— Но в такого человека, — продолжает Ваня, найдя гениальнейшее из решений, — чтобы ни разу об этом не пожалеть.  
Охра стряхивает пепел в ладонь и протягивает руку. У него сухие неожиданно теплые пальцы. Настолько человеческие, что Ваню каждый раз это удивляет.  
— Договорились.  
И Охра, небрежным и театральным жестом, вытаскивает откуда-то из плаща фотографию и кладет на стол прямо перед Ваней. Лицо на снимке ему, конечно же, знакомо, хотя они так ни разу и не увиделись — не считая того самого баттла. Кепка, бородка, темные очки. Давно снято, отмечает он автоматически, еще во времена «Слова СПб». Ваня поднимает глаза.  
— Я, вроде, без предрассудков, но…  
— Нет, — смеется Охра, — отменить нельзя.  
У Вани две минуты, чтобы собраться с мыслями, пока перед ним ставят тарелку — фотографию приходится взять в руку, — кладут приборы и вежливо скрываются из виду. Охра тоже замирает, невидимый и неслышимый для официанта. Пахнет отвратительно, жирно, по-мясному. Есть расхотелось.  
— Что это за выбор такой, объясни, — требует Ваня. — И что, мне еще что-то за это будет? Не добил? Н-на, получай! Так, что ли?  
— Не пугайся. Сам просил, — ласково, как ребенку, говорит Охра. Тянется и пододвигает тарелку: ешь. — А я выполнил. Это, — он кивает на фото, — твое желание. И это же и есть твоя цена.


End file.
